


Доброта

by vishenka



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: выедала его изнутри.





	Доброта

Когда Анна и Йо встретились первый раз, Анна была поражена.  
Мир — и её, и духов — был строгим, неряшливым и злым: доброта была случайностью, глупой шуткой или выгодной сделкой.  
Поэтому Йо тогда её почти напугал: он был слишком добрым, как бывают добры злые духи, которые — протяни ты им руку — обличают истинную мерзкую суть и ложью утаскивают тебя во тьму.

Анна и от Йо ждала подвоха — обмана, шантажа — чего угодно, чего-то тусклого, уравнивающего, закономерного — чтобы всё встало на свои места.  
Но, шутка ли, Йо в действительности был таким.  
Сначала Анна чувствовала себя рядом с ним странно и даже по-тёплому приятно: к Йо тянуло как магнитом и отталкивало от него одновременно, как от чего-то пугающего и чужого.  
Потом Анна привыкла и поняла: когда-нибудь доброта его погубит.

Но Йо всё-таки жил.

Слишком добрые всегда слишком сильные; очень сложно одновременно быть добрым и живым.  
Поэтому Анна так верила в то, что Йо станет Королём Шаманов (если раньше, конечно, его не убьёт его же доброта).

Анна уверена: это не будет сбивающей с пути слабостью или ловушкой. Они жили в одном и том же строгом мире, и Йо умел выпутываться из проблем, в которые сам же себя и втягивал. Поэтому ловко выкручивался из любой ситуации и точно бы не попал в переделку из-за своей наивности, нет — дело было в другом.

Доброта выедала его изнутри.

Прощать оступившихся не так уж просто. Добро для одного всегда может оказаться злом для кого-то другого. Выбрать между белым и чёрным легко, но в жизни это сводится к жалким попыткам разобраться в тысячах оттенках серого, чтобы понять, какой из них светлее, и стоит ли эта разница того, чтобы вообще проводить грань и называть кого-то злом.

Битва шаманов — жестокая и до ужаса неэтичная: побеждает сильнейший, а не справедливейший. Шаманы очень разные, и многие уверены, что их намерения — это единственный путь, даже если он прольёт много крови. И где провести эту грань между прощаемой ошибкой и губительным злом?  
На добро оставалось всё меньше шансов.  
На добро оставалось всё меньше сил.

Анна всегда выбивала из Йо эту наивность и сентиментальность как могла. И она уж точно не хотела быть одной из тех человек, кому он раздаривал свою душу. Одного раза было вполне достаточно, и теперь Анне больше не нужна была его помощь, его участие, его сожаление и тоска.  
Анне был нужен его здоровый эгоизм и здравомыслие; и она точно будет делать всё возможное, чтобы другим досталось не больше.

Ведь Анна — одна-единственная, кто видит, кто понимает, кто знает и кто старается. Только вот Йо не изменишь.  
И она не всегда будет рядом.

Поэтому, когда Йо уходит, у неё сжимается сердце: это будет долгий и тяжёлый путь. И его доброта будет висеть на шее как гиря, безжалостно таща вниз.

Что ж, может быть, это неплохая тренировка для силы духа. И Анна может пожелать ему только удачи. В конце концов, он же будущий король шаманов: его души должно хватить на всех.


End file.
